1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a device, a method, and a storage medium storing therein a program. More particularly, the present application relates to a device including a touch screen, a method of controlling the device, and a storage medium storing therein a program for controlling the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen device having a touch screen has been known. Examples of the touch screen devices include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. The touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen through the touch screen. Then, the touch screen device operates according to the detected gesture. An example of the operation according to the detected gesture is described in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. 2008/086302.
The basic operation of the touch screen device is implemented by an operating system (OS) built into the device. Examples of the OS built into the touch screen device include, but are not limited to, Android, BlackBerry OS, iOS, Symbian OS, and Windows Phone.
Most of the touch screen devices can display a screen called as lock screen on the display in terms of prevention of an incorrect operation by the user and security. Under the locked state where the lock screen is displayed, the touch screen device does not accept any operation except some particular operations until an unlock operation is accepted.
By the way, upon detecting the unlock operation on the lock screen, the touch screen device turns the lock screen to a predetermined screen to recover itself to a state where the user can make operations thereon. However, since the unlock operation is an easy operation, everyone can do it. As a result, there is a problem that the security capability of the lock screen is not always high enough.
For such the reason, there is a need for a device, a method, and a program that can improve the security capability of the lock screen.